


When the work is done

by Moony_Writes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, John is a Good Friend, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy John, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sherlock Holmes, Tired John, Tired Sherlock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Writes/pseuds/Moony_Writes
Summary: Based from a promt from orcabelly on tumblr:Sherlock is a sleepy murmurer. He gets sleepy and starts to murmur. John can't understand anything he says and ends up saying things like "yes love" while sherlock makes tiny cute murmers into John's chest while he's very floppy and sleepy





	When the work is done

It had been a long case. Days of murders, dead children, blown up buildings. It had taken Scotland Yard 2 days before they had contacted the duo. Sherlock dismissed it at first but after the third child the case had immediately skyrocketed to a good 8. John had once been told he sees the battlefield when he's with Sherlock. He starts to think that it's true, but with his best- no,  _boyfriend_ by his side, he believes that anything's possible. That they can get through anything.

And they do.

A week after they had been called initially, Sherlock had decided to run after a suspect by himself. This wasn't unusual, but it terrified John. Luckily, the detective had managed to walk away without being killed despite the minor injuries grazing his body.

And Scotland Yard had caught the killer.

Now, they were back at Baker Street with a victory box of takeout and some rubbish programme gracing the TV screen.

"They are dumb! Idiots! The guy you're looking for is  _literally_ right there! If you just- Oh my God!"

Ah. This is what John loves- the domestic feeling of post-case adrenaline. Sherlock is taking care of himself (to some degree), not bored, just laughing smiling and being himself. And so is John. They are here together and they just live. They just exist to be in each others company and the outside world could stop for a while.

Eventually, when the takeaway boxes have been emptied and the show had finished some time ago, they find each other in a tangle of limbs together in Sherlock's bed. John's playing with the curls of his lovers hair and Sherlock is sleepily watching him scroll through Facebook. The only sound is the hum of sherlocks contentment and the joined noise of their beating hearts. Sherlock, as usual, hasn't slept whilst on the case, so it's these rare moments when John forces an exhausted, floppy detective into pyjamas (he leaves off the top. His excuse is that it's more effort but the unsaid reason is that John just really likes Sherlock shirtless.) And gets him into bed. 

"Whh 'sth't?" Sherlock mumbles, vaguely pointing to something on the screen that has already passed

"You what?"

"Thhh thiing"

"What thing?"

"Ughhh j'hnnn!"

John can't help but giggle. Sleepy sherlock always came with cuddles and mumbling. Sometimes it's coherent, sometimes it's, well this. All John knows is that in this moment, he couldn't love his sleepy sleuth any more.

"Sherlock, just go to sleep love. We can talk about experiments or whatever in the morning"

"Not an exper... ex... mmm..."

Sherlock leans into John's touch as he runs his hand over Sherlocks cheek. As much as he'll deny it, Sherlock really loves the intimacy of cuddling.

"Alright love. I got you"

"Mmmm j'hnnnn"

"Yes love?"

"I want.... tiger..."

"You want a tiger?"

"Noooo! I djdusbtiger..."

"Yes Sherlock, okay" he grins. Sherlocks arm flops and wraps around John's waist and his head nestles it's way in the crook of John's neck. John smiles, turning his phone off and wrapping his arms around Sherlock

"Sherlock, you know I love you right?"

"Mmmmm jawn...."

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock shifts again and intertwines their legs this time. He seems to be trying to get as close as he can to John, to which the doctor doesmt mind at all.

"L'youuu"

What follows is the most adorable thing John has ever had the pleasure to witness. Sherlocks voice is exhausted, but he rambles on about something. John doesn't know what. The words are just a string of letters that make no sense but he loves it anyway. John lightly kisses Sherlocks head, then his nose, and when their lips eventually connect, it's love that flies between them. Sleepy love that no one will be able to replace. When John pulls away, Sherlocks breathing is more even. He's silent and his lips are parted ever so slightly. His hair is tousled from John's touch and they're just both there together. Happy and cuddling. And Sherlock, is finally, asleep.

And as the setting sun casts a beautiful golden orange glow across Sherlock's skin, John believes that he's found the definition of perfect. And he's gonna hold it in his arms forever.


End file.
